The present invention relates to an IC card connector, and particularly to an IC card connector providing electrical contact with low electrical resistance for electrically connecting an IC card with a circuit board.
A conventional IC card connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,169 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 86212723. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional IC card connector 4 comprises an insulative housing 40 and a plurality of terminals 41. Each terminal 41 comprises a contacting portion 410 for electrically contacting an inserted IC card (not shown) and a soldering portion 412 for soldering onto a circuit board 5. The IC card connector 4 is connected between the IC card and the circuit board 5 for signal transmission therebetween. The contacting portion 410 has an arcuate profile for improving the resilience of the terminal 41 and for providing a reliable connection with the inserted IC card.
Typically, when making a resilient terminal 41, the terminal 41 is folded to provide an arcuate profile with significant length. The increased length equates to an electrical path having increased resistance between the IC card and the circuit board 5.
Thus an improved IC card connector is required to provide a low resistance between the IC card and the circuit board.